The Forset Of The Wraith
by WraithRanma
Summary: Ateam of adventures must find a scroll of a map


6

The Forest of the Wraith. By. WraithRanma

Like many stories this story begins with 5 friends.

A human Ranger, A protector of the woods and frontiersman named Aust. He was armed with a masterwork long sword with ridges in it so when he stabbed or cut something it would dig in them and cause massive damage or blood loss. He carries a Masterwork Longbow of Power. It will cause much damage to what ever it hits. He wears rigid studded leather armor and wears bracers of speed that enable him to run fast. He carries a very long knife that when thrown it will return

A Human warrior named Tordek, A very skilled fighter that trained in the Northlands of Vardenfall. He carries a bastard sword the actual name of sword not a bad word. It was a 1 handed weapon with a very long blade. He also carried a wooden shield. He wears steel armor.

Then there is Varamil a sorcerer he carries a long spear with a diamond blade. He can cast many spells like healing, lighting bolt.

Then they have a rogue friend, what exactly is a rogue? It is a person like a ninja but also a thief they can be good or bad. Delozan was his name. He carried a black long coat made of mithril fibers. He has a small hand crossbow. He has 2 curved blades that resemble a samurai sword and a scimitar put together. He is fast and can brutally kill many enemies at once. Under his black long coat he wears a mithril chain mail.

Then a cleric called Cuthbert. He has a war mace and can use spells of the holy church. His mace can have a chamber that can fill with holy water and it will cause insane damage to the undead.

So it will begin but it will also end. The rain was poring down all night as the adventuring group was tracking a band of orcs. These orcs had slain many of their guild. They were lost in the forest of the Wraith. " Aust what exactly is a Wraith." Said Tordek.

" A Wraith is the incorporeal form of a person or humanoid that was slain with out seeking justice. Or have justice brought to their death. They return sometimes when there anger agenst those who wronged them makes hells fires seem to that but a match. They return and hunt down those that are evil. They will not harm us if we see one. This forest has a mysterious place where many of them a resurrected."

They kept on going. It was a silent as a grave. Then suddenly they see the cabin of a hermit. They rush in to see it is a mess. Chairs and tables are broken, windows are smashed, and blood is all over the walls and floors. They go into the basement to find 3 people dead. One had their throat slit, the other had an arrow in his heart and his face was full of deep cuts. The other dead guy was nearly chopped in half and had bleed to death. Among them are bodies of orcs. A man in the corner lay dying.

" Jesal Pete's! These orcs brought hell on these people but they didnt go down with out a fight." Said Delozan.

"He-lll-pp mee!" The injured man painfully moaned.

Cuthbert rushed over to the injured man. "Here this may help you." He handed the man a vial with a glowing red liquid. The man took this vial and drank it and Cuthbert

Poured some of it on the man. His wounds disappeared; all that was left behind was ugly scars.

" Behold the power of the cure medium wounds potion." Cuthbert said beastly.

"Here take this," said the man as he handed them an old wrinkled up map.

It had a river near some mountains that appeared to be on an island. But the other side was missing it had appeared to be torn off.

" When the tribe of orcs came here their chieftain grabbed the map from me and I struggled to get it back but it tore in half. They then preceded to raid and pillage my home and then they killed my friends." Gasped the old man.

"Whoa slow down, you need your rest." said Cuthbert.

I think we need too seek out these orcs and obliterate them and get that map." Said Aust.

Yes I agree" nodded Delozan.

It was then that the adventurers set out on their long adventure. They left the cottage and they tracked the orcs. It was not hard to track them because they left destruction in their wake. They followed slaughtered animals and creaters, they saw there shoddy fires they leave out to burn, and eventually they saw them around the campground.

"There are the orcs." Aust whispered. He knocked an arrow and aimed at an orc and the arrow flew into his skull. Its black oily blood stained its grayish-green skin. Its blood sprayed in an arc and splattered on to the other orcs. The other orcs rushed up and grabbed there weapons squinting into the darkness of night and tried to locate the humans.

Aust fired another arrow and it was well shot as it went trough a crouching orcs mouth and into an orc behind him. They toppled over like a castle made out of cards.

The orcs spotted the humans and charged! "KILL THE FOOLISH HUMANS!" Roared the chieftain.

The team charged at the orcs and the battle raged.

They soon found the selves surrounded though. All seemed lost, they were going too die. The orcs surrounded them from all angles. They barred their long teeth.

The chief tan walked up with a battle-axe. He raised it up and tried to cut off Austs head but then the sound of something flying through the air was heard.

Black Oily Blood

The orc chieftain screamed in pain. The arrow had hit his arm. Black blood was spewing it had struck an artery. More arrows flew on the orcs. Many orcs fell dead. Then 5 men jumped down from the trees and they had swords in their hands. They had bows strapped to their backs. They had light steel chain mail on. They ran to the orcs and they started to fight them.

"The Rangers of this forest has come too help us out!" yelled Aust.

The team charged at their gruesome enemies! Varamil was being attacked by a putridly gruesome looking orc whom had a club with a spike carelessly shoved into it. Varamil cast a spell and a jet of flames shoot out at the orc. Its rotting, dry, stinky armor made from animal hide burst into flame. The orc screamed in agony, as he could smell his own flesh cooking. He tripped and fell on one of the many traps they had set up. A bunch of shaped sticks fell and pieced him. The sticks caught on fire and he was turned to a charred body that looked like a piece of fried chicken.

The orc leader brought his mighty battleaxe down upon a ranger's head he tried to move but it was too late. The axe struck him in the shoulder. It was pulled out when the orc kicked him and the axe came out. The orc took his axe and brought it down on the ranger. A scream could be heard for miles.

However Tordek saw this and he rushed over to the orc and he knocked the orc over the head with his shield. The orc was stunned by the hit and Tordek pushed his sword into the orcs gut. The orc dubbed over in pain and screamed. He stumbled back and fell on the burning orcs body. He was set aflame because his pouch had flammable torch oil in it. It exploded sending bits of flaming oil all over him it was a inferno on him.

Needless to say he did not make it. The other orcs saw this and started to flee.

Delozan jumped at 2 orcs with his long knifes he grabbed the orcs. He hit their heads together and stabbed them both in the heart. He jumped at another orc by jumping off the slain orc and he cut a deep X sap mark on the orc from his neck to its head. It fell in a bloody stupor.

6


End file.
